1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the technical field of mobile terminals. Specifically, the disclosure relates to methods and devices for actuating an alarm clock when a mobile terminal is under a shutdown state.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technologies, mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, have become an essential communication tool for people. An alarm clock is a feature in a mobile phone (cordless telephone) that is frequently used. However, there are some mobile phones which do not implement functionality to activate the alarm clock when the mobile phones are under a shutdown state (i.e., the mobile phone is turned off).
The majority of existing implementations for activating an alarm clock when a mobile terminal is under the shutdown state use a local RTC (Real time clock). For example, some models that use local RTC add a dedicated timing chip outside a baseband chip that interacts with the timing information of the processor of the mobile terminal. In another example, some models that use local RTC count pulses generated by an oscillating circuit inside the baseband chip.
These types of circuits for awakening an alarm clock when a mobile terminal is turned off, however, are unable to be implemented in mobile terminals that adopt Android™ operation system.